The Life Of An Outcast
by PinkParadise23
Summary: Xion is a simple girl who doesn't have all the perfect features to fit into the popular side of school life. She is smart and gets good grades and lots of haters, people she doesn't even know! She looks for real friends and although, she denies it a lot, she looks for love. What will happen when she realises she is falling for a popular guy? Will he reject her like the others? AU.
1. First day (Intro)

**A/N: Hello people... :) This is my new story called 'The Life Of An Outcast'. I just got this idea, and I actually have quite a few chapters planned, so if I get reviews, it equals to quicker updates. :) I hope you like it.**

**Please review! ^_^**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters. I just own the storyline. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

~Chapter 1: First Day in year 6~

The winter morning was much colder that day, it was a day in late november when all the golden brown leaves that had fallen from the trees were already a deep shade of chocolate and crunchy... They made a 'crunch' sound when anyoone stepped on them. The morning was greyish overall and practically every person in Destiny Islands was too tired and depressed to do anything.

It was eight fifteen in the morning, a chubby yet small girl with short raven hair walked through the tall grey gates of Destiny Primary with her mother. Everything was new to the girl. Too many things had happened, the seperation of her parents, her older sister's illness that was fortunately cured and her parents getting back together again and moving all the way from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands and the overall change had made her unstable. After all, she was only eleven years old.

As her mother kept walking, the raven head stopped to look at the school building. There was nothing extra ordinary about the school, it was quite boring and dull to look at, the girl thought. Her crystal blue eyes looked around the area to find something fascinating but there was nothing... She decided she did not know what things were going to be like.

"Xion! Hurry up honey, you'll be late, come on!" her mother's call broke her examination of the school, breaking her trance.

"Oh, um... Coming!" the girl, also known as Xion called out while running in full speed towards her mother.

Xion's mother held her hand tightly as they walked through the beige door. The warmth of the room was something Xion was looking for as the bitter cold weather was driving her crazy. The place was even more boring than home, she thought as she stepped in.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Black, may I speak to you?" a middle aged woman with chin length hair asked.

Xion started to follow her mother until, "Young man, please can you sit and wait, mummy will be back soon." The principle smiled.

"Um, she, not he, Mrs Jones. Xion is a girl," Xion's mother explained, not letting the smile on her porcelain face vanish.

"Oh! I'm sorry young lady! Hehe, my bad," the woman apologised as she walked in to the office with Xion's mother.

'Great! Just great, everyone thinks I'm a boy, just great. School's gonna be just GREAT!' Xion grumbled to herself, her face turned a light shade of crimson from anger.

'Is my hair so short that people are confused about my gender? I hate this!' the ebony haired girl screamed mentally.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when she saw her mum come out with the principle, who went by the name of Mrs Jones.

"This way dear," the woman instructed Xion to follow her as she began to pace ahead of the girl.

Everything was boring as hell, but she had to stay put, maybe she would make some friends? Maybe is the word.

A few minutes later, Xion had finally reached the classroom and her heart started racing really quickly from nervousness...

"Children, there is a new girl in our class, c'mon say hello to her," the class teacher, Miss Jones, Mrs Jones' daughter, introduced.

Xion could hear mumbles such as,_ 'What?! I thought she was a guy!'_

Every class member crowded around her, introducing themselves, out of which, there were only a few names she could remember.

"Hey, I'm Yuffie! You'll be my new friend, won't you?" Xion smiled at the girl's bubbly personality and nodded with a small smile of her own.

"Hi Xion, I'm Sora!" the girl heard a boy with unruly, chocolate hair introduce himself with the widest and cheesiest grin she had ever seen someone plaster across their face.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you!" Xion turned around to see a girl with wine red hair introduce herself with a small, friendly smile.

"I'm Roxas," Xion sent a small smile in the blonde haired boy's direction.

"Hello, my name is Naminé," Xion saw a girl with platinum blonde, shoulder length hair introduce herself. Her smile was extremely sweet, way too sweet, almost...fake.

After all the introductions, she saw a few girls she did not know names of at a corner of the classroom, whispering and glaring at her for no reason, at all.

'I hate this already...,' she thought trying her best to ignore the trio.

All of a sudden, something caught her eye, it was Yuffie, she was waving at her, "Seriously, are you just gonna keep day dreaming, c'mon, sit next to me!" she beamed happily.

Unsure about the over friendliness, she agreed anyway.

She made her way and sat down next to Yuffie, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"So...," Xion began, "How old are you?" She asked, unsure about what to say as she was extremely shy.

"Ten, what about you?" Yuffie giggled.

"I'm eleven, hehe I'm older than you!" Xion beamed with a light, teasing tone.

"I think we're gonna be great friends!" Yuffie cheered as she put her hand out to high five her new friend.

A grin found it's way up Xion's lips as she returned the high five. 'Me too, I hope,' Xion thought as she continued to smile at her new friend.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please review! ^_^**

**Sorry about any typing errors, this is the edited version of chapter one. I hope you liked it and I hope you continue reading this story. **


	2. Repulsive behaviour

**A/N: Hello people... This is chapter 2 of 'The Life Of An Outcast'... :) If I get reviews, it equals to quicker updates. :) I hope you like it.**

**Please review! ^_^**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy or the Characters. I just own the storyline. :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Repulsive behaviour **

**-First day in year 6 continued-**

'Me too, I hope,' Xion thought as a small smile formed across her lips.

The girl turned her gaze towards the ceiling and spaced out about her surroundings until a petit hand caught her attention once again.

"Seriously, Xi! You gotta stop that! You're already getting a lot of attention as it is," Yuffie stopped and chewed down her lower lip before she continued, "and I know you don't like that."

Xion raised one eyebrow questioningly still grinning at her newly found nickname, "How'd you know I don't like too much attention?"

The raven haired girl smiled back and replied, "You're shy... You're different and that's why you're gonna be my older sister from today! I don't care about what people here think but let your hair grow back and you'll be one hell of a stunning girl!"

Xion leaned forwards and hugged her skinny friend. "Aww! Thank you!" she whispered in to her ear before pulling back and continuing, "Sure, 'baby sis' and... You're very pretty yourself!"

The younger girl smiled in response.

All of a sudden, the piercing sound of the school bell rang through everyone's ears, indicating the first lesson. Of course, all the students grumbled at this as they headed towards their seat.

However, Xion just stood there. In the middle of...nowhere! She did not have a seat, she felt like hiding behind any object as, 29 different coloured pairs of eyes starred at her, out of curiosity, out of pity... But mostly with repulse. It was, extremely awkward. But, luckily for her, Miss Jones entered the classroom.

The teacher smiled at the fellow students before turning her attention towards Xion, "Oh, you're the new girl! Hello dear... What's your name again?"

"Xi-Xion" She stuttered out of pure nervousness.

The class was roaring with laughter, except for Yuffie and a few people who's names she could not recall.

"Who even has a name that is Xi-Xion?!" a random girl out of the blue called out, making the majority of the class roar with laughter.

"SILENCE!" Miss Jones shouted at the top of her lungs, bringing everyone's attention towards her.

"Being the way most of you are, it will not get you anywhere. You are supposed to help and support someone who is new at things after a harsh life in the past! Not make fun of someone you do not even know. This does not mean you make fun of someone you know either. All of you, APOLOGISE. RIGHT. NOW," she spoke loudly and clearly, her tone was extremely harsh and her arms were crossed over her chest. A furious expression crossed her face to make her point crystal clear.

A bunch of apologies rumbled around the classroom until the teacher caught the students' attention once again, her lips pursed together in a thin line. She stretched her arm out and pointed at the girl who passed that unpleasant remark.

"You, oh yes, how can I forget?" the teacher looked at the girl with a fake smile before continuing as her expression turned in to that of a furious one, "You always are like this Miss Yuna. Stand up and apologise!" the teacher ordered through gritted teeth, glaring at the brunette.

The girl refused to stand up, one thing for sure, this girl was really... Overweight. However, she was forced to stand up after being threatened with a zero in her maths test.

"I'm sorry... Xion," she said 'apologised', with a horrible fake smile.

"Sit down," the teacher ordered angriliy.

The woman turned her attention to the small girl next to her, "Xion, dear, can you please go and sit next to Roxas? Roxas, please put your hand up," the teacher said, smiling.

The spikey haired blonde boy rolled his cerulean eyes but did as he was told.

The raven haired girl noticed this and rolled her eyes at him, surprising him as she made her way towards the seat right next to him. 'Oooohh the enthusiasm. Why can't people be friendly? Oh yeah! I forgot, they don't even know the meaning of it,' her inner voice said in a sad tone yet full of sarcasm.

The boy glanced over at her, studying her for a little bit before turning his gaze back to the white board.

'And why does a jerk have to be so cute?!' her inner voice came again, this time shocking herself.

The blonde turned his gaze back to her realising that she was staring at him, "Listen up, I'm with Naminé."

"So what?" The raven haired girl asked bluntly.

"See that beautiful girl over there?" The blonde pointed at a petit form with long flaxen hair, her eyes glued to the front of the classroom.

"Yeah, so?" Xion asked in an irritated tone.

"She's my girlfriend. And I would never go out with someone like you," The blonde stated rudely

"Like I care, don't give yourself so much importance, save it up for when you're with Naminé. I'm not like most of the girls in this classroom. I'm different and most importantly, I don't judge people before getting to know them. You may be attractive to others, but to me, you're nothing, so...Buzz. Off. Blondie," Xion snapped keeping her voice as quiet as possible.

Roxas' eyes became as wide as saucers after the 'back off' response. He then got another idea...

"Why're you copying my work? Don't you know how to do this?" the blonde haired boy accused, his eyebrows furrowed, however, Xion could see the smirk he failed at concealing.

"Woah, haha, you've been the one copying me and now you're-!" the raven haired girl was stopped mid- sentence.

"Roxas! Xion! Please... Stop quarrelling and please pay attention," Miss Jones said in an irritated tone, glancing back at the white board.

After that, the whole class was silent...

* * *

Lunch time came by really quickly, fortunately.

Xion was the last one to step out of the classroom only to be surrounded by Yuna, Naminé and their gang.

Yuna stepped forwards and tugged at the raven haired girl's jumper, "Listen, whatever your name is, oh yeah, Xion... The new person who is confused about about 'their' gender. Don't mess with me. You are an outcast. You're poor and you're friends with Yuffie, someone who is absolutely ugly, not that you're any better. I mean both of you aren't even sure whether you are a girl or a boy. Why don't you just get lost?"

"No, I'm not getting lost and I'm a girl and you're the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut. And about Yuffie, have you even looked at YOURSELVES in the mirror? I guess the answer is no. Quite expected," Xion smirked before continuing, "I'm new and you all are just looking for someone to pick on, but you're all just a bunch of low lives. SO YOU BETTER NOT MESS WITH ME. You don't know me so it's best you don't get on my bad side," Xion finished glaring at the whole group.

There was a long silence and Xion's inner voice spoke to her again, 'Where is all this confidence coming from? I can hardly talk back, I don't want to cry!'

"Oh I'm so scared!" Naminé spoke sarcastically, "You better stay away from Roxas..."

"I have no interest in that jerk of a boyfriend of yours... And something is smelling around here, so... Excuse me," Xion indirectly insulted before making her way toward the lunch hall.

* * *

"I know right?! She is so ugly!" a girl with brown hair that curled upwards said with a look of disgust.

"Awww, c'mon she is really beautiful, no doubt," another blonde haired boy said with a smirk, earning laughter from the group.

"Uh- You know, Roxie told me that she copies people! She has no knowledge of her own! Hahah!" Naminé announced to the group, laughing hysterically.

"It's Roxas! I hope I don't have to sit next to that stupid, confused gendered 'girl'!" Roxas said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"She looks like an ugly, fat, tanned boy!" the brown haired girl said again, however, her insult just became more insulting.

"Her accent is so weird as well!" Naminé added in, taking a sip of her drink.

"That mascara and eyeliner makes her look super pretty! NOT!" Tidus, the other blonde haired boy said.

The whole group erupted in laughter except for a boy and a girl who did not take part in the conversation,

The other side from the table, Xion stood there on the spot while she watched them laugh about her flaws and her imperfect features to be a 'popular snob'. As the tears streamed down her porcelain face, she decided to hide herself from everyone and sprinted towards the toilets, just to lock herself in a stall.

"Wait!" Yuffie tried chasing after the girl but gave up half way through.

Her brown eyes glared their way to the laughing group of pre teens and she decided to make her way to their table. When she got there, she heard Naminé throw another insult in Xion's way.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LOW LIVES! She is much better than any of you girls and gay boys! And she is beautiful, you cannot change that. She is like that naturally, unlike you people who take hours to look good, not that you ever achieve it! She is stunning naturally. You low lives are doing the same things you did to me. And its unfair! Not that you ever care. You're just a bunch of bums, who stink!" Yuffie shouted, her glare darkened mainly in Naminé's way as she defended her best friend.

"Oh I'm so scared!" the blonde haired girl stood up, standing a few inches shorter than the Tom boy.

Yuffie locked her gaze on the red haired girl and the brown haired boy, they stared back at her with sympathy and embarrassment. Yuffie finally spoke,"Sora, Kairi, I don't know why you two are even 'friends' with these pieces of poo."

The group fell silent while Naminé stormed out of the place with her cronies following her.

* * *

The unpleasant and painful day passed, much to Xion's relief. She was walking hand in hand with her mother as they lived 5 minutes away. As soon as they walked through the front door of their 'boring' house...

Xion tackled her mum in to a loving hug, as she burst in to tears, shocking her mother.

"Xion?! What's happened honey? I haven't seen you cry like this before, what happened?" Xion's mother asked, in a concerned tone.

"Mum, I hate school! I don't wanna ever go back there!" Xion cried as she hugged her mother with teary eyes...

"What happened? Did someone say something to you?" her mother asked again, stroking her daughter's head.

"It's nothing..." Xion lied, with her lips pursed in to a thin line.

"If you ever need to say anything, I'm always here for you. And I'm sure, the next day is always better than the first day. Trust me," her mother reassured as she hugged her raven haired daughter...

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! One thing for sure, this story will move on to Secondary school soon.**

**Anyway... Please review! :D xx it means a lot! & thank you so much to those who reviewed. You people encourage me to keep writing.**

**Next:**

**"Hey why isn't Riku coming to school? I miss him!" a girl with red hair, known as Kairi asked, pouting.**

**"He'll be here next week, Kairi," Miss Jones informed.**

**'Who's Riku?' Xion's inner voice asked curiously...**


	3. Just kill me now

**A/N: Hello readers! :D I would like to thank the following people:**

**Key of Destiny4ever: **Thank you for reviewing! ^_^ I'm glad you like the story! I hope you continue reading the story :D

**PooperScooper000: **Thank you for reviewing! :D I hope you continue reading! ^.^

**MuseLover99: **Thanks! :D Glad you like the story! I hope you continue reading it :D

**hiddensecret564: **Thank you! I personally really like RikuShi as well! *Hi5* :D I hope you continue reading the story!

**musicbox's will: **Hi musicbox (originally) xD thanks for reviewing once again! :D I hope you continue reading the story!

**Thanks once again everyone! ^.^**

**I know this is really rubbish for a late update, please forgive me! :) *Gives Internet chocolate chip cookie to everyone* ^.^ Okay, that was weird -.- **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own KH, if I did, I'd be the happiest person on Earth. xD I only own the storyline :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

The next couple of months had past rapidly, the sun had started to show up more and everyone seemed to be in a better mood, maybe because it was not winter anymore.

The raven haired 11 year old had accepted her position at school: **_outcast_**. She did not feel like it was fair, but who cares? Nothing had changed, things were still... The same. Yuna and her gang had constantly picked on the short haired girl and gotten away with it, the only thing that had helped Xion was that her hair was growing as quickly as time was flying, hopefully she would not be made fun of.

However, at the time, Xion, was constantly humiliated about her physical appearance, especially her hair, even though it was growing. Also, having Yuffie for a friend made her get more haters, as she was already known as a 'confused gender' person.

'That doesn't even make sense! There's something known as a _**tomboy**_!' Xion's inner voice huffed in annoyance. She did not care about what people thought of her and, her best friend. Friendship was more important to her than popularity.

'Popularity can just go to hell for all I care! Its better to have one or no friends rather than to have fake ones,' Her voice told herself in a rather serious tone. She did not seem to care about what others thought about her anymore. She had learnt to keep her feelings bottled up and she would do so, just to maintain the little bit of peace she practically begged for at school.

'I'm me and that's something no one else can ever be.' Her voice came again, slowly raising her confidence a little, a smile started to curl up her pink lips, 'Hey, that rhymed!'

"Xi, you've been spacing out a lot lately, what's up?" A skinny girl broke her out of her trance.

"Huh?" Xion asked, dumbfounded.

"I said, you've been spacing out a lot lately. What's up?" Yuffie emphasised every single word in her sentence slowly to make it clear for her best friend.

"It's, nothing really... I'm just... Damn, I dunno." Xion responded, while sending a weak smile in her direction.

"Anyway, I came to you to ask you if you'd like to sit with me on the field rather than sitting in the classroom, it is really nice outside! Considering the fact that we have 20 minutes left." Yuffie asked, hopefully, changing the subject cautiously.

"Yeah, sure." Xion replied simply, with a gentle smile on her face.

* * *

_-Outside-_

The day had been relatively good, the sun was shining above in the sea blue sky, lightening up the beautiful land of Destiny Islands below.

The boys were occupied in a big football match, while the girls were a part of a serious conversation or the more athletic ones did handstands against the chocolate coloured fence.

Xion placed her self delicately on the soft, green grass and gazed at her best friend often on, her mind was elsewhere, she had never thought that she would think so much in her whole life. She looked at the grass and spotted a bunch of daisies around her. She began to pull some of white flowers out of the grass and started to create a daisy chain.

"Xi!" Yuffie pulled her out of her concentration.

"Huh?" Xion replied, without even looking at her skinny friend.

"Look here, quick!" Yuffie pleaded.

Xion turned her gaze towards her friend and gasped. The short haired raven was standing on her two, small hands perfectly, as if she was a gymnast.

"Wow! That's great!" Xion cheered happily for her friend.

Yuffie landed on her feet perfectly and turned to her friend with a bright grin on her flawless face, "I wanna be a ninja, so that in future, we can both kick butt! Yeah, and I don't need a stupid fence unlike those show offs over there," Yuffie pointed at the brown fence where Naminé was using it as a support for her unbalanced handstand.

The cerulean eyed girl smiled at her crazy best friend and replied with a hint of sadness, "One day, you will."

"What do you mean by, 'you will'?" Yuffie raised one of black eyebrows questioningly.

Xion sighed, "You have to be skinny to do all that kind of stuff, not chubby like me."

"Aww, come on Xi, you can't let those losers' criticism get to you! They're jealous!" Yuffie leaned forward and hugged her sad friend.

"Naminé's gang told me that I'm not even worth being jealous of because..." Xion paused, avoiding eye contact.

"Because, what? You've gotta tell me! This is going too far," her friend asked cautiously, not wanting to make her more depressed.

Xion took a deep breath, "Because I'm too ugly to be jealous of. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it does!"

"I'm gonna-!" Yuffie's voice was taken over by the sound of the bell, which signalled registration time.

Yuffie sighed, "I'll tell ya later. Come now!"

Xion followed her quietly, she did not know why it was bothering her so much.

* * *

Everyone had a bored expression smothered on their face, while the class teacher called out names in a serious tone.

"Riku?" The teacher's voice called out but then she gave a small smile and said, "Oh yes, I remember."

"Xion?" Her voice came again questioningly.

"Uh- y-yes miss," The day dreaming girl stuttered before going back to her dream world again.

To her surprise, the class was pretty silent compared to usual, especially as most of the pupils were obnoxious or rude.

After the endless registration, the raven haired girl heard a feminine voice speak in a sad tone.

"Hey why isn't Riku coming to school? I miss him!" A girl with red hair, known as Kairi asked, pouting.

"He'll be here next week, Kairi." Miss Jones informed.

'Who's Riku?' Xion's inner voice asked curiously...

She turned her gaze to the skinny girl next to her with a questionable expression, "How come I never heard of this guy called Riku during these few months I've been at school? Who's Riku?"

"Riku? Uh, he's the oldest in our class, even older than you to be honest. Just a classmate really," The young ninja replied briefly.

"Is he nice?" Was Xion's first question about him, she looked rather hopeful.

"Really nice actually, surprising isn't it? In this class, only Sora and Kairi are nice, along with Riku, but I think he's left the school," Yuffie replied genuinely, sending a sweet smile in her best friend's direction.

"Class, as you know, you all will be going to high school in a couple of months and as we're year 6, we're going to be doing a production and this year we need very powerful voices as it is going to be, The Little Mermaid." The teacher announced cheerfully.

This made the majority of girls squeal while the boys actually groaned out of pure boredom.

"Girls, I need all of you to audition for singing mainly, we need to pick out the best one and boys, you too, so no groaning," the teacher said strictly.

"I know you can sing Xi, I heard you!" The raven haired ninja smiled happily, "Think about it, this will be a great, big kick in the face to those self-obsessed jealous bit-!" She had to stop mid sentence as she forgot they were still in the classroom.

Her friend left her seat and came back in a dash, never letting that smile fade away from her face, "I've put your name down for the singing audition!"

Xion giggled at her friend but inside she was thinking:

'Just kill me now.'

* * *

**A/N: What do you all think? Good? Bad? Hate cliffhangers? Short chappie I know, I'm sorry!**

**Anyway, thanks for the support everyone, be patient and I promise, this will be something you'll hopefully enjoy in future. :)**

**Anyway,**

**Au revoir :)**

**Preview:**

**A tall boy with mesmerising aquamarine eyes and beautiful, long silver hair entered the classroom, everything about him was just so...different. He really did catch a certain pair of cerulean eyes.**


	4. Audition

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all make me really happy with your positive comments :D Also, thanks to everyone who favourited, followed, etc! :D Here's chapter 4 of The Life Of An Outcast.**

**For: IWriteStoriesxxx :) (and others too)!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

A whole week had passed since Yuffie wrote down Xion's name in the auditions list for the main character. Little did the 10 year old know that her best friend, Xion, lacked confidence when it came to acting.

'Maybe the singing will get me a part,' the raven haired beauty thought as she nervously chewed down on her lower lip.

"Xion? You're next," the teacher announced with a little smile curling up her lip.

Silent groans and 'boos' could be heard from the back of the classroom. The bullying had relatively reduced and only certain groups took a dislike towards her. However, that didn't change the fact that the people who were being nice to her and accepting her all of a sudden, didn't bully her. These people would include Sora and Kairi. Naminé and Roxas were still the same. Mainly Naminé.

Xion shrugged the discouragement off as she followed the teacher. She saw Yuffie give her a 'thumbs up' and a huge grin was plastered across her flawless face. The haired girl smiled back weakly as she was out of sight and in a totally different room.

"I will be singing part of your world," she said nervously as an awkward eye contact took place between her and the teacher.

The teacher nodded encouragingly.

She took a deep breath as the soft music began to ring through her ears making her heart race really quickly.

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I've got twenty!_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

Xion took a deep breath as she began to sing again, the nervousness was making it I unbearable for her to continue but she still continued.

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_

_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_

_Oh - feet!_

She lightly laughed as she remembered how the song was sung in the movie before continuing.

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_

_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land they understand_

_That they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Proper women sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_

_Burn?_

Light tears dared to escape the girl's eyes as she forced out the words in a melodious tune, which was pitch perfect.

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

The raven haired girl sang with such emotion, light, salty tears began to stream down her pale face as she remembered her childhood. This song was not just any song, it was linked to her past. A past she tried to forget because the past didn't only contain her happy moments but mainly dark moments she hoped that would not repeat or haunt her. She always blamed herself for whatever that had happened.

The cobalt eyed teacher stared at the raven haired student with astonishment. She was in pure shock because of the beautiful voice Xion had hidden inside her quiet nature.

"X-Xion," the woman stuttered before continuing,"Do you know how amazing you were? I can see you as an amazing singer in future! Well done," the woman complimented as she embraced the chubby form.

The raven haired girl blushed a light shade of pink as she felt her happiness grow. She headed back in side the classroom, her heart rate returned to a normal pace as she recalled her successful audition. To her surprise, she was met by a smiling Naminé blocking her way.

"What do you want?" Xion asked, the irritable mood in her increased as her cerulean eyes met the blonde's icy glare.

"I want you out of this school," the blonde haired girl stated as her icy glare melted away and a fake smile curled up her pink lips.

"You can't always get what you want," the raven haired girl returned her fake smile as she pushed passed the taller form.

She could feel the blonde bully's glare on her. What did she gain by doing that?

"XI!" a skinny form ran up to the raven haired girl as she embraced her tightly, Xion already recognised the voice.

"YOU WERE FRICKEN AMAZING! I could hear you and you should've seen fatty's face!" Yuffie exclaimed happily as she tackled her best friend in a bear hug.

An extremely happy smile curled up the corners of the raven haired girl's pink lips,"Thanks! But um...who's 'fatty'?" Xion asked already knowing her answer.

"Yuna of course!" Yuffie whispered, only loud enough of the other raven haired girl.

Xion furrowed her eyebrows as she began to playfully scold her friend,"Thats mean!"

"Mean people deserve meanness, I could literally lol now," Yuffie explained coolly as she burst out in to fits of giggles.

A huge grin was plastered across Xion face as she saw her best friend laugh her head off,"Your laugh's funnier than your joke!" she exclaimed before joining in with the laughter.

"Xion?" a feminine voice called, the said girl turned to face the owner of the sweet voice.

Kairi. Didn't she hate Xion?

"I-I just wanted to say that you were amazing, in fact, everyone heard you. Congrats, I think you'll get the part," the red head smiled genuinely before walking away to sit next to her best friend, Sora.

The raven haired boy was baffled at the heart warming compliment, she waved at Kairi and mouthed a 'thank you' with a genuine smile that crawled up her lips. The red head waved back with a smile of her own.

Furthermore, after the auditions were over, the teacher announced,"Tomorrow I will read out the roles for everyone. As for the ones who don't get any roles, you will be a part of the backstage crew handling the props. Am I clear?"

Everyone muttered a 'yes miss' before diving in to conversations of their own. A familiar blonde haired boy appeared next to Xion, he seemed to be in a mood to pick on people.

"Go away, loser," Yuffie snapped before the blonde haired boy could say anything.

His lips parted but nothing escaped his lips.

"What the flipping hell is wrong with you and your bitchy girlfriend? Can't you just leave us the hell alone?" Yuffie growled but kept her voice low, only loud enough for the blonde haired boy and Xion to hear.

"Geez, calm down. All I wanted to say was that you're really talented, Xion," Roxas complimented as a smile tugged at his lips.

"Thanks," the said girl replied as she continued to ignore his presence.

"No! I really mean it!" he beamed happily,"Believe me Xi!"

"Only her friends call her that," the younger girl hissed, she could not forget the fact that he was a jerk.

"I am your friend, right?" the blonde boy asked the raven haired beauty, hopefully, as he tried to ignore the younger girl.

"No," she bluntly stated before continuing,"I can't forget the fact that you've been and still are a jerk!"

"How nice," he muttered as the guilty feeling rushed through his veins. He wanted to apologise but that would mean that Naminé would dump him and he really liked her, or did he?

"Says you!" she hissed back before completely ignoring his presence.

The blonde male sighed and began to walk away, he really wanted end all the conflict, even though he had instigated it even more in the first place.

The whole class fell silent all of a sudden as everyone's gaze shifted to the front of the classroom.

At the front of the classroom, a tall boy with mesmerising aquamarine eyes and beautiful, long silver hair entered the classroom, everything about him was just so...different. He really did catch a certain pair of cerulean eyes.

The majority of the girls in the classroom gasped at the appearance of the silver haired Greek God. Everyone was crowded around the boy and girls were squealing like fan girls. They kind of were though.

"What? Crushing out already?" Yuffie smirked teasingly as she elbowed her friend in the ribs.

The older girl blushed furiously as her face turned crimson. The change of colour made the younger girl burst out laughing.

"Who is he?" Xion asked curiously as she faced her best friend trying to ignore the question she had asked her previously.

"Riku. He's super popular and super nice! You should talk to him," Yuffie beamed as she turned her gaze to the boy who turned the class' atmosphere.

He looked pale compared to usual and his eyes seemed to have lost their shine. The younger girl noticed the change and stated,"I don't think he's very well though. He looks like he's gonna throw up!"

Instantly, the boy turned his back to the crowd and sickening liquid escaped his mouth, which made everyone step back and let the teacher take Riku in to her care. She told everyone to go back to their seats. Surprisingly everyone did as the sick boy had disappeared from sight.

The whole time, the raven haired girl had squeezed her eyes shut as the view ahead made her feel uneasy as she could feel a lump in her throat. She really wished she could speak to him, meet him in person. Despite the fact that she did not know him, she began to care about his health and hoped that he would be alright.

"Oh em gee, did you like see that?" a girl named Paine questioned over dramatically. She was a part of Yuna and Naminé's group.

"Ew, I know right? Riku was so ew!" Naminé said being fully inconsiderate.

"Shut up, Riku's our friend and he's not well! It happens!" Kairi defended against the pointless remarks.

Xion ignored the petty argument that took place and drifted off in to a world of thoughts. The only thing that she could think was...

'I hope Riku will be alright!'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! :D I don't own 'Part of your World', Disney owns that. I just used it as I loved it as a little girl and still do :P Not what you guys were expecting I'm guessing. Sorry! Anyway, next chapter is going to be better than this. (I hope) **

**Review Replies:**

**musicbox's will: **_Haha, thanks for reviewing once again! :D You'll know by next chapter whether Xion got the part or not. As for Riku. This was more like an introductory chapter xD Hope you continue reading!_

**hiddensecret564:**_Thanks for reviewing once again! :D Yuffie's language may be like that throughout the story xD lol, I hope you're happy Riku's finally a part of this story. Do look out for a surprise though ;)_

**Cloaked Memories: **_Hi! Thanks for reviewing again! :D I like your username :)_

**Terqua: **_Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue reading! :D_

**IWriteStoriesxxx: **_Hi bestie! xD Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story! :P I won't refer to you by your name :P I'll call you IWS :P Hope you continue reading! x_

**Thats it for now, hope you all liked it! From here on I'm not giving any previews! ('Cause I'm evil xD )**

**Also, I'm going to be setting review goals from now on, I hope I can achieve them! :D **

**Review goal: 18 in total. **

**Au revoir xD**


	5. Before the holidays

**A/N:** **Thank you for the reviews, favourites, follows, etc everyone, I am sorry I have not updated for a long time, I have been very ill and busy with school -_- But I try and write when I can! :)**

**22 REVIEWS?! You all make me so happy! :D Thank youuuuuu!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, Sora and Kairi would be together by now! XD **

**Note: I don't hate Naminé, she's actually one of my favourite characters but I like writing her as an antagonist. :P**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

The sun shone brightly, which lightened up the dull land below, birds chirped happily while everyone was hoping for the day to end really quickly so that they could enjoy their one week holiday. The day began very slowly, it was the last day of term and everyone had settled in to a holiday mood, no one wanted to work or attend school. Sleeping well and waking up late is what everyone would prefer, right?

The raven haired girl still remained consumed in her thoughts. Even though a week had passed since the appearance of the silver haired boy, Xion could not get her self to stop worrying about him. The younger girl noticed the lack of enthusiasm her friend was paying in lessons. Her mind seemed to always be else where.

It was currently lunch and the raven haired girl had not uttered a word and remained like some anti social girl. The younger girl had enough of it. She wanted to confront her friend while they had the time to speak.

"Xi! Can I speak to you without you spacing out?" Yuffie asked, concern taking over her more than her hidden annoyance.

"Y-yes?" the older girl stammered as she faced her friend, surprisingly, she was paying attention.

"I've been noticing that you've been spacing out a lot lately," the younger girl began as her eyes met the other girl's for a split second,"I'm just worried, I mean... You've not been yourself and you seem worried. Care to share what's up?"

There was a hint of confusion in Xion's cerulean eyes as she looked away,"I don't know myself... I'm just worried, I hope Riku's alright," a small smile curled up her pink lips as she faced her friend once again.

"You like him, don't you?" Yuffie asked directly, giving her the 'get-to-the-point-and-don't-lie' look.

The older girl's face turned crimson as she answered honestly,"No, I don't know him! It's just...he seems nice and I felt bad for him and I hope he's okay. Don't look for any 'hidden meanings' behind my concern," she finished as she playfully elbowed her friend in the ribs.

"Aw man! I thought you're in love!" the girl faked her sadness as she continued to eat her sandwich with her friend.

The older girl spaced out again as she lifted her head to stare right in to the blue hues of the sky. A little smile curled up her lips as she shut her eyes gently and daydreamed.

Yuffie furrowed her eyebrows with a teasing smirk tugging at her lips while she thought,'Man you fail at lying!'

* * *

The lunch had ended quite peacefully (surprisingly) as no one insulted or behaved in an abnormal way towards the two female 'outcasts'. Everyone seemed to be too busy to be insulting for a change. Maybe they were tired of bullying? Although, that was very unlikely. Maybe they found a new victim? That's what bullies usually do, right?

As the raven haired girls hurried in to their classrooms, they found themselves get welcomed in to an awkwardly silenced class. Were they late? No one uttered a word, everyone remained silent while the teacher looked through the documents on her computer screen, which showed up on the projector.

They quickly sat themselves down and had their eyes glued to the projector. The silence was broken when the teacher finally spoke up.

"Found it!" she cheered happily as she clicked on the excel document which contained a list of names.

All the pupils gathered around the interactive white board and blocked Xion's view.

"Don't worry, Xi! I'm quite tall, I'll go and see the roles!" Yuffie chirped as she left her seat and dashed to the front.

The girl sighed as she waited patiently among the loud students.

A familiar voice asked with pure disgust in a low volume, only loud enough for Xion to hear,"Why have you got Ariel's role?! You don't even look feminine?!"

The blonde haired 'queen' swirled around to face the raven haired girl behind her, tears dared to spill down the raven haired girl's face. No one had seemed to hear anything that the blonde remarked on as the voices were louder. Unfortunately for Xion, she had good hearing.

"Aw, are you like gonna cry like a baby now or something like that?" Naminé made her way to Yuffie's seat and sat next to Xion as spat out her words only loud enough for her enemy to hear.

Some of Naminé's 'cronies' turned around to snicker at Xion, only to be silenced by the teacher's death glare.

The raven haired girl saw the impact the teacher had and confidently glared back at the blonde.

"Nah, your words can never hurt me," the raven haired girl bit back her tears as she allowed a sarcastic smile to curl up her pink lips when she spat back with the exact amount of hate.

"Why you little-!" the blonde stopped mid sentence because her ears caught the angry growl from the teacher. She nervously turned around to face the teacher.

"GET OUT, NOW," the teacher ordered, disappointment was plastered across her flawless complexion, she turned her head in the direction of the 'cronies',"You lot, out too!"

The teacher made her way out giving the remaining students permission to converse among themselves.

"Xi! Xi! Xi! Xi! Xion!" the younger girl chirped happily as placed herself down next to the older girl.

"Yuf! Yuf! Yuf! Yuf! Yuffie!" Xion mimicked with a cheeky grin, as she faced her friend.

"You're Ariel!" the younger girl beamed with excitement, then her eyebrows furrowed,"And no mimicking!" she playfully ordered as a comfortable silence formed between them.

"By the way, what are you in the play?" the older girl asked cheerfully and it was a successful attempt at breaking the silence.

"I'm part of the backstage people, you know, handling props and stuff," the younger girl laughed at her own response,"You know what I mean!"

A huge grin was plastered across the older girl's face,"Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean!"

The little whispers that were spreading around the room and the conversation between the raven haired girls had stopped as everyone caught the appearance of the teacher, the blonde haired queen and the others.

The raven haired girls ignored Naminé's presence as they politely faced the front of the classroom. However, the teacher had the same annoyed expression plastered across her face,"You lot, sit down, I am not going to tolerate anymore nonsense from you, am I clear?"

All of them nodded politely, surprisingly, even Naminé did.

* * *

After a few boring lessons, a crimson haired girl raised her hand up to ask something. It seemed as if she had been wanting to ask her that question all day.

"Yes Kairi?" the teacher questioned with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Kairi was one of her favourite students.

"Umm, miss? What happened to Riku? He hasn't come back for ages!" the girl asked with concern flowing through her whole being. It seemed like she really cared for the silver haired boy.

Everyone's attention flowed to the adult at the front of the classroom as they waited for a response.

"He is alright now, but I thought you all knew that he has left Destiny Islands and gone somewhere else for good," the teacher informed.

A lot of pupils shouted out 'WHAT?!' at that information. To many of the students, especially Sora and Kairi, that was unbelievable.

"But why?" the brunette boy and the red haired girl asked simultaneously, while they furrowed their eyebrows.

"I am not entirely sure, the only reason that was stated was 'personal reasons'," the teacher replied, her eyes darted towards the clock,"Pack up everyone!"

"Do you maybe know where he has gone?" the brunette boy with gravity defying locks asked with hopeful, blue eyes.

The teacher shook her head sadly,"No... I only know that he left due to personal reasons."

Sora and Kairi seemed baffled at that statement, what personal reasons?

On the other side of the classroom, Yuffie had her eyebrows furrowed as she faced the shorter girl next to her,"But why would he leave without saying goodbye?"

Xion shrugged, she did not seem to understand all the things that were going around her, all she could think of was that the boring day was going to end and she was going to tell her mother about her part in the play.

"Uh Yuffie? Do you wanna sleepover at mine over the weekend?" she asked her friend with hopeful eyes and a small smile tugging at the corners of her cherry lips.

"Man, I'd love to! But I've got to attend a wedding!" the other girl responded with a pout. She would rather sleepover with her best friend instead of attending her cousin's wedding.

"Oh haha, that's okay though!" the older girl beamed cheerfully,"See you after the holidays!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, have a nice holiday Xi! I'm so happy you got the part! You really deserve it and that's why you get people being all jealous of you, 'cause you're talented," the younger girl cheered and hugged her best friend before exiting the front gate to head home.

All the older girl could do was smile, she headed towards the old wooden bench and placed herself under the blossom tree, it was a beautiful sight. It was like that everyday, she could never head home on time, she would always see everyone go home while she would have to wait for a taxi as her mother could not afford to buy a car. The worse part was that some people would throw rude comments in her way as they knew no one would stand up for her.

Unfortunately, that is what happened that day.

"Oh look who's here, girls!" an extremely familiar voice announced with an obnoxious tone.

The jet black haired girl instantly jolted her dipped head up to meet a pair of glaring, cerulean eyes, she glared back with the exact amount of hate, if not more.

"What do you want, your highness?" she spat, the glare could never leave her face although, a sarcastic smile tugged at her lips, it was the usual story everyday.

"Oh my God, you're like so pretty!" Yuna cheered sarcastically as her eyes turned dark with a hint of jealousy flowing through.

The whole group roared with fake laughter as they all wanted to 'fit in' to the side of popular life. The only way they could was through Naminé and Yuna.

The raven haired girl raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows,"Oh really? Speak for yourself!" she shot back, her cerulean eyes lit up at the sight of a taxi,"Excuse me now, gotta go!"

She got up and head to the car that matched the colour of her hair, she could feel the numerous pairs of eyes sending death glares in her direction. She could not care anymore as she was hoping she would not have to see them anymore, because, after the holiday it was only two and a half months till she would have to move in to a new school, luckily, Yuffie was going to the same school as her. She could only care about her holiday, friends and...

Riku.

But why? She felt as if she knew him all her life.

Just the week before he was a member of the school and in just seven days, she had no clue as to where he was. He was her only chance at making another friend instead of Yuffie, it's not that she did not like spending time with her, it's just... She liked him as a person. Maybe one day they would meet.

Maybe...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D Please review, favourite, follow, etc! Internet cookies for everyone! Thanks again! Chapter 6 should be up soon, I hope :)**

**P.S: Sorry about any typos!**

**Review goal: 30 :D Let's see if it's possible :D **

**Bye x**


	6. After the holidays

**A/N: Hello people! :D I actually hate this chapter -_- anyway, thank you to everyone for supporting me! ^.^ Internet cookies to everyone! :D 30 Reviews?! OMG. :O **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did KH3 would be out now!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

~Chapter six: After the holidays

A raven haired girl twitched her thumbs nervously as she stepped through the gigantic gates of Destiny High. To her right was another raven haired girl who looked just as nervous as the first one, if not more.

She glanced at her companion and smiled at her, her chocolate brown eyes gleamed bright with happiness, even though she felt differently. The blue eyed girl returned the smile and faced the entrance. It was their induction day, not just them, but everyone in grade six.

"I'm glad that you're coming to the same school as me!" a girl with shoulder length, ebony hair beamed as she embraced her friend.

"Why do you think I'm going to the same school as you, Xion?" the other girl squealed happily as she returned the embrace.

They fixed their gaze on the sign that read, 'Destiny High School'.

The raven haired girl turned her head towards her companion, only to meet a pair of furious cerulean eyes that were extremely familiar,"Naminé, how nice to see you."

"Great, so now you're following me into high school? Geez, just go away, ugly," the blonde haired female huffed irritably as she fixed her eyes to the concrete.

"Love you too,"Xion beamed sarcastically as her lips curled up into a smirk to describe her mood.

"I never said that I love you," the flaxen haired girl replied darkly, trying her best to have a better comeback.

Yuffie had been watching the two have an argument that made her laugh. The two girls stopped to stare at her,"Miss Naminé, you just said 'I love you' to Xion without even realising," she smirked as her eyes met her friend's eyes.

"You just did aswell, miss Yuffie," the blonde pointed out, she wished she could make their school life a living hell.

"No way! Really?! God, perish the thought," Yuffie replied smartly which made the blonde get sucked into silence, a victory smile was tugging at the corners of her lips.

The three females seemed to be oblivious to their surroundings and were pulled out of their argument when a hoard of students pushed passed them, literally half of their class was going to Destiny High.

The raven haired girls groaned at the teachers angry voice, she had been standing there trying to silence the students that were going to be the new year sevens.

* * *

The whole induction day had flown by rapidly and everyone had returned to their current school. Every student sighed as they wiped off the sweat that formed on their foreheads.

Several months had passed and Xion looked like a Greek Goddess. She had a lightly tanned complexion, intense, cerulean eyes that were full of secrets and hidden emotions and long, shiny ebony tresses that had grown rapidly. She definitely looked like a girl.

She was very grateful about the fact that her peers had totally eliminated the insult they kept sending her way about looking like a male.

However, despite that, a certain group of people still acted negatively towards her. Especially the blonde haired queen everyone seemed to adore.

She sighed quietly as she looked out across the plain field full of children, Yuffie had to remain back as she could not keep quiet and at that moment, Xion was completely alone.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a blonde haired male making his way towards her as he quietly placed himself on the grass next to her, still maintaining the distance.

She could properly examine him, she breathed deeply as she mumbled questioningly,"Roxas?"

"Huh?" he lifted his head up to meet a pair of shimmering blue eyes full of curiousness, a gentle smile tugged at his lips.

"Hey, Xion, umm, are you going to Destiny High?" he asked, trying to make the atmosphere less awkward, however, he already knew her answer as he spotted her there having a 'conversation' with his girlfriend.

"Yeah I am, I thought you knew 'cause I saw you there with Sora and Axel," Xion replied, a hint of confusion was in her eyes as she looked away, breaking the eye contact.

"Oh, I didn't notice you," he lied and mumbled quietly as the atmosphere turned more awkward than he wanted it to be.

She shifted her gaze to the classroom, she could just about make out Yuffie coming out of the class and on to the patio. Her brown eyes held a very dark and furious glare that only Xion could see and her face remained neutral, in other words, unpredictable.

"I've got to go now, sorry," Xion apologised politely, even though she was concealing the anger she had towards him.

She did not find him 'cute' or nice in anyway like she did on her first day at school a few months ago.

"Sure, see you," a disappointed look was plastered across his face.

She lifted herself up from the grass, ignoring his gaze and made her way towards her friend,"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, she's just being herself," Yuffie huffed irritably as she caught sight of Roxas sitting on the grass, stealing a few glances at them.

"Define 'being herself'?" Xion asked with a small smile curling up her pink lips.

"She's gonna phone parents and all that stuff teachers do," the taller girl replied irritably desperately trying to change the subject,"What's up with Blondie?"

"I have no idea and I really don't care," the shorter girl replied as she turned back to glance at the blonde haired boy practically sunbathing.

"Xi, I gotta go to the toilet, wait for me okay?" Yuffie suddenly said as she danced around awkwardly before running towards the girls' toilet.

A small laugh escaped Xion's lips as she watched her friend dance her way to the toilets.

She headed back towards the field but something made her stop in her tracks, she swirled around quickly and then she heard a high pitched voice saying,"Where's Riku?"

"Naminé! Are you stupid? He left for some personal reasons," another voice replied, she seemed to sound like Kairi.

"Meh, don't shout at me you-," the blonde haired girl shouted, Xion could properly see her through the bush, although, the two girls did not notice her at all.

"Uh-uh, language, you have a boyfriend, he's sitting on the field alone, why don't you go and give him company? Instead of looking for Riku, you should be with him," the red haired girl suggested with a fake smile curling up her pale lips, she was furious at Naminé deep down.

"Don't tell me what to do," the blonde girl huffed before vanishing through the gates out of the swimming pool area and straight to the toilets.

"Whatever," the red haired girl mumbled, she stared at the ground and looked up to see a raven haired girl standing there,"Xion?"

"Um uh, hi," the said girl greeted nervously.

"Chill, I'm not gonna have a go at you, some people are mean to you as it is, which isn't nice," the red haired girl said with a genuine smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Thanks," Xion replied with a smile of her own.

"Anyway, I've got to go now, Sora's waiting for me," Kairi said happily as a faint blush crept up her cheeks.

"You like him, don't you?" Xion winked with a teasing smile.

"Heyyyyyy. Of course I like him, he's my best friend," Kairi pouted because deep down, she could not hide the fact that Xion was right.

"Awww," Xion smirked teasingly before waving her red haired friend good bye and a thumbs up which made the girl blush.

The raven haired girl slowly started to make her way towards their classroom as the bell was going to go in a few minutes. However, she stopped once again when she heard Yuffie's angry voice travel through the door of the toilets.

She quickly made her way towards the door and opened it, only to hear,"Riku left because he has been moved up a year, meaning he's in year seven already and he's not in Destiny Islands, he's gone somewhere else you, idiot! Happy now? You're constantly spoiling everyone's mood," the tall, raven haired girl shouted which made the blonde girl get sucked in to silence.

"Another thing," she began,"LEAVE XION ALONE. She has not got anything to do with this, she did not replace him, just 'cause you're jealous doesn't mean you can act this way," Yuffie said firmly through gritted teeth, not giving a chance to let the blonde reply before storming out of the door only to come face to face with her best friend.

"Yuffie? How come you know so much about Riku?" Xion questioned with a 'get-to-the-point look.

"I can't repeat all of that and much more about it now, come over to mine during the weekend, we can have a sleepover and you can get the answers to your questions, I think," the taller girl replied, right after she finished, the bell went.

"Okay, fine," the shorter girl mumbled as they both went back their class to do practically nothing.

* * *

In the classroom everyone began to play board games, Yuffie joined in with Sora, Kairi and Axel. Xion never understood why Axel was in their class, he was much older, or maybe he just looked older?

She placed herself quietly beside the window, away from all of her peers, she could not wait till the weekend. She needed to know why and how Yuffie knew so much about Riku.

'Lets see what happens,' she mumbled mentally as she glanced at the clock, which read 2.25 pm, meaning it was almost time to go home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading everyone! Hope this cleared out the little bit of 'Riku confusion'. Anyway, review to tell me what you think and/or if you want me to do a time skip to high school or something. I'd love some ideas! :)**

**P.S: Sorry about any typos! Cookies to everyone who reviewed! :)**

**Review goal: 36, lets see if its possible! :D**

**Bye ^_***


	7. Sleepover

**A/N: Hi people! ^.^ Chapter 7! Woo! Never thought I'd make it this far! Thank you to everyone for your support! Here's another chapter for you! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

~Chapter seven: Sleepover~

Xion had been waiting for what felt like a million years for the weekend to come. She was extremely happy when her mother agreed on letting her go to the sleepover at Yuffie's house.

The corners of her lips curled up in to an extremely happy smile and as her heart pounded with happiness and excitement. She only had five minutes until she would reach Yuffie's house.

Exitement rushed through her body as she knocked on the wooden door that prevented her from entering the building.

A young woman with long, flowing, jet black hair received the door, she seemed to resemble Yuffie a lot, Xion sent a smile in her direction and asked politely,"Hello, is this Yuffie's house? I'm her friend, Xion."

"Why yes, I have heard a lot about you, my, you are a very pretty girl! I'm her mum," the woman complimented with a genuine smile.

Xion smiled and politely muttered a 'thank you' as she stepped in to the house. She gasped.

The whole house was much bigger than her own, she looked around the hall room briefly before heading in to the dining room, which was brightly lit, the room had a long structure. There was an arch in the middle of the room and the kitchen, dividing them. The ebony haired girl stepped towards the double- glazed garden door that was preventing her from entering the massive garden.

"Xion! I'm so happy you could come!" a feminine voice chimed through the room and pulled the said girl out of her thoughts.

The girl spun on her heels to face the owner of the voice, a smile tugged at her lips as she said,"Hi! I'm really happy too!"

A grin was plastered across Yuffie's face as she beamed happily,"Let's go to my room, you can sleep on the top bunk if you wish!"

The woman with the long hair grinned happily while she watched the two girls giggle their way up the stairs. She felt really happy to see her daughter happy, once again, especially after what had happened.

* * *

The two girls had comfortably positioned themselves on the large bed that was big enough for three people. They sat cross-legged while facing each other, the cerulean eyed girl eyed the girl before her with confusion.

"Don't look at me like that, it was against my will, you're looking at me as if you're going to kill me any minute!" the brown eyed girl gasped with fake horror, obviously joking.

"Its just, you're the first person I've met who has been through this," Xion mumbled as she looked at the little gap of light that intruded the room through the dark curtains.

The intruding light and the dim lamp in the room were the only sources of light they were surrounded by.

Yuffie gazed up at the ceiling,"This is the reason why I know so many things. To be honest, I'm only eleven and this is just, ugh, so messed up! It broke our friendship, we barely talk now and our parents decided to arrange a marriage when he's nineteen and I'm eighteen."

Xion remained silent, the silence was making the atmosphere very awkward for both of them, she got her side of the bed ready and tucked herself in to bed and then faced her friend,"What are you going to do?"

"I dunno, we're both trying to convince our families to break is mess up, why can't a boy and girl be friends without getting paired up?" Yuffie replied frustratedly, she really wanted things to be normal, why was her life so complicated?

"Does anyone else know about your and Riku's arranged marriage that will take place in a few years?" Xion asked with a hint of sadness. She felt sad for both of them, who would like to marry someone against their will? However, something else was also making her heart ache, but what?

"N-no, o-only y-y-you," Yuffie stuttered, she had concealed their dramatic mess as much as possible, she wished she could choose who she would like to be with.

"Oh, I feel honoured," Xion joked as she attempted to lighten up the thick atmosphere that had settled in, she really wished things were not so dramatic.

A laugh escaped the other girl's lips as she watched her friend yawn as sleep slowly began to engulf her,"You better be honoured, now good night!"

"Good night," the ebony haired girl mumbled through another yawn, her eyes lids began to grow heavy, however, the flashback still prevented her from entering 'sleep land'.

* * *

~Flashback~

_"What? Why?! Why won't you tell me?! You know I'm good with secrets! How do you know so much about Riku?" Xion pleaded to know, she felt as if she was placed in the dark._

_"Ugh, why do you even care about what Riku does? Odd...," Yuffie teased indirectly as she watched her friend's face change in to a light shade of pink, that made her laugh._

_"Sh-shut up! Don't change the subject!" Xion growled out of embarrassment, she eyed her friend as she awaited a reply._

_"Aw, someone's got a crush!" Yuffie teased once again while examining her ebony haired companion, her face immediately turned scarlet, this made Yuffie erupt in laughter once again._

_"Seriously, I'm being serious!" the girl with the scarlet face argued with an embarrassed smile._

_"Okay, fine. IknoweverythingaboutRikubecausemyfamilyknowshimand wearegoingtogetforciblymarried!" Yuffie explained extremely quickly, it was impossible to understand what she had actually said._

_"What? Can you please explain properly? Thanks," a dumbfounded look was plastered across her lightly tanned face, she was loosing her patience._

_"Okay fine, I know everything about Riku because my family knows him and we are going to get forcibly married! The thought freaks me out! He feels the same!" Yuffie shrieked, she was finding it impossible to get herself out of the situation._

_All they did was embrace each other like friends and siblings do, how can that show any kind of romantic feelings?_

_The dumbfounded look scrunched up Xion's face once again,"Oh." Was all she could mutter._

_"Don't give me that look Xi, my family and his actually are REALLY weird," the younger girl said quietly so that her mother just in case did not over hear._

_The room got engulfed by silence._

* * *

The flashback was still fresh in her mind, she wondered if she would ever meet him. If so, what did life have in store for her? She glanced at the sleeping girl next to her, what if everyone found out? It was now Xion's duty to conceal the mess until it would be sorted out.

She was dreading school on Monday, at least she had another day before worrying about it.

'Good night Yuffie,' the older girl mumbled mentally before drifting off to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about any typos! Sorry for it being so short! :( Anyway, how did you like this chapter and the 'messed up situation'?**

**Anyway, leave a review if you would like a chapter from Riku's point? :) I would love to hear from you all! **

**Review goal: 42 :D **

**Bye! xx**


	8. Riku

**A/N: I finally got around updating! Yay, thanks for the support everyone, here's a chapter for you all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

~Chapter 8: Riku~

A loud groan escaped the lips of a sleepy, silver haired boy. He gently, tried to open his eyes but sleep overpowered him, which prevented him from doing so. The dark room was also making it impossible for him to wake up properly, however, the sound of the alarm clock's blazing sound was not the most pleasant thing.

While his eyes were still closed, his left hand found it's way to the clock and slammed it, making it shut up. A loud sigh escaped his lips, he could finally sleep again...

"RIKU! Wake up! It's 7 o'clock!" a feminine voice called, he tried his best to ignore it and put his soft pillow over his head.

"Riku! You heavy sleeper! WAKE UP!" the woman's voice called again, annoyance was taking over him at that point.

"I'm coming! Five more minutes mum!" he shouted as loudly as possible from his room, however, his dry throat prevented him from shouting as loud as he could usually.

"Riku! It's getting late! I'm coming up now! You have school," Riku's mother called again, he could hear her climb up the stairs, which made him immediately sit up.

A huge yawn escaped his lips as he tried to cover his mouth,"I'm up! I'll be down in a bit!"

"Alright! Come soon, I made pancakes!" his mother exclaimed happily while the sound of her footsteps faded away as she went downstairs.

'Yum, pancakes!' he thought as he made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

"What's wrong honey?" the silver haired woman asked, concern filling her whole body as she eyed her twelve year old son.

"Nothing," he murmured as he continued to stare at his untouched pancakes. He did not seem hungry like he was just a few minutes ago.

"No dear, tell me," she pleaded with a genuine smile placed upon her lips, her aquamarine eyes met his and they remained silent for a while.

"It-it's just, I really miss Sora and Kairi," Riku broke the silence, staring at his mother with a sad expression on his flawless face.

"Aw, everyone misses you there, I am sure," his mother reassured, her eyes darted to the clock, it was nearly time to go, even though it was really dark outside.

"Mum, I don't like Traverse Town, I want to go back to Destiny Islands," he finally stated while packing his school bag.

"You know we can't, because-," she stopped mid sentence before continuing, "...we can only go when you are nineteen, only to bring your future wife," her voice was stern and hinted to drop the conversation right there.

However, Riku did not stop, even though he had understood what she had meant,"Mum, I want to marry the girl I'll love, I don't love Yuffie!"

"It's time to go to school, see you later," she said, totally ignoring his protest as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Bye," he mumbled sadly as he stepped out of the door and waved goodbye at his mother.

As she shut the door, tears began to well up in her aquamarine eyes, they turned her eyes glossy, she squeezed them shut and sobbed quietly.

'How can I tell you how much I really need _them _to keep us going. You and me. I don't know how, but one day I will have to face the circumstances and tell you the truth about your father,' she could hear her own voice trying to explain the reason in her head, however, nothing escaped her lips and Riku was not even there to hear her, she would have to wait till he would return.

* * *

Every single day at school was the same. The silver haired boy would walk through the gates and he would see a bunch of squealing girls practically running towards him. They were the type he would not like to converse with, at all. They were supposed to be the most prettiest and most popular girls in Traverse High. However, he never cared. He had other things drifting through his mind instead to trying to find a girlfriend and 'fit in'.

For example, one of the things that would constantly bother him was the fact that his father was no where to be found but his mother had told him that he was alright and he was in another country, the reasons were never explained... Another was obviously his forced marriage that was going to take place in a couple of years, fortunately, no one knew. Otherwise, rumours would be unbearable to handle.

One girl made her way towards him and stopped, she was a few inches shorter than him and she had been trying to get him to talk her since day one.

"Hey Riku," she greeted, her voice was sweet and angelic, however, everything about her seemed fake to him. Another thing that bothered him was how she had a striking resemblance to a certain blonde haired girl he did not particularly like.

"Hi," he replied politely, just so he did not seem rude, he began to make his way towards the boys' toilets, however, a blonde haired girl stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going?!" she practically wined, she could not miss her chance.

"Nina, I need to go somewhere private, excuse me," he stated, his face was expressionless and he did not show any kind of friendliness.

As he stepped through the toilets, he found himself staring at the mirror aimelessly while he sighed loudly, "Geez, finally!"

A chuckle erupted from the corner, "Lemme guess, Nina's trying her best to make you fall for her like half of the male population in this damn school?"

"I guess, who are you?" the silver haired boy turned around to see a boy who looked identical to his best friend, Sora leaning against the wall, looking through his phone.

His jaw dropped, was he Sora? No... He could not be, this boy had spiky, ebony locks and lighter skin, not the sun-kissed skin his brother like friend had.

"Dude, what's with the shocked look? Do I look like an alien to you? Or have my good looks turned you gay?" the black haired boy asked, mildly teasing, he began laughing at his own joke.

"God, you're so weird and no, you just look like my best friend, Sora. Except you have black hair and golden eyes?" Riku asked, confused, he raised one of his silver eyebrows.

"And you have grey hair," he muttered jokingly which made the silver haired boy laugh to his surprise. The Sora-look-alike thought he would get angry.

"Jokes aside, but really, you look like you're his twin," Riku stated in disbelief.

"Haha, I don't know any Sora dude. I'm Vanitas!" the black haired boy introduced himself, stretching his hand out for a handshake.

Riku ignored the striking resemblance he had to Sora and shook his hand and smiled,"I'm Riku."

"Ahh, so you're Riku, the guy who every girl loves," Vanitas smirked teasingly, raising one of his dark eyebrows.

"I guess...," the silver haired boy muttered uncomfortably as he looked down, suddenly finding his shoes to be something of interest.

"Oh dude, don't tell me you like _her_," the raven haired boy said with fake horror, he did not actually care.

"You've got to be kidding me, not in a million years!" Riku replied almost immediately with a horrific expression.

"Chill, we gotta go before the bell rings to save our butt," Vanitas smirked, he was already out of the door waiting for his new, tall friend.

Riku followed silently, however, the back of his mind, he kept thinking,'Something's up, how can he look so much like Sora? The only difference is that he's much more cocky.'

* * *

The whole day went by quite well and Riku enjoyed Vanitas' company and vice versa. The both had the same lessons as well.

Happily, the twelve year old, silver haired boy stepped through the door of his house, however, he was greeted by emptiness, not his smiling mother like usual. It was odd...

"Mum?" Riku called, he went towards the kitchen and heard a few, quiet sobs, his eyes widened at the sight.

His mother was sitting on the chair with her elbows on her knees and her slender hands covering her aquamarine eyes, she looked up and Riku his mother with a red face and puffy eyes.

"What happened?" he murmured, just a little above a whisper, he could not bare to see his mother in pain.

"Riku, I really need to tell you something..." the young woman replied as she looked up at her concerned son, tears dared to spill out again.

"What is it? Just tell me, I don't want to see you cry!" he practically ran to her and embraced her tightly, he wanted to do anything to make her stop her crying.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you, but...," she trailed off as she heard the door bell ring loudly, interrupting her thoughts...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Please review! It means a lot! :D **

**Thank you for reading, Internet cookies to everyone! :P**

**Review goal: 51, Lets see if its possible! **

**Sorry about any typos! **

**Bye! **


	9. Memory Lane: Part One

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologise for updating so late! I haven't been well! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, it's kind of boring but I promise to improve the future chapters. **

**Thank you for your support everyone! *Internet cookies to everyone!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I only own the storyline! **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

~Chapter 9: Memory Lane: Part One~

**Xion**

Everything had begun to take an unexpected turn. The ebony haired girl could never stop thinking about what her best friend had told her that particular night. The memory still remained fresh in her mind, even though two years had passed since then. A loud sigh escaped her lips, even though sighing did not help the situation, it did relieve her a little.

'What exactly is going on...?' she asked herself, maybe her conscious could help her get her answers... or not. She eyed her surroundings, it was the beginning of the new academic year and a lot of students from different grades were huddled together in their little groups.

Currently, she had placed herself on a wooden bench that seemed to show it's age, the paint that had worn off due to the change of weather conditions made it look dull and uninviting. However, the weather held an upbeat atmosphere with no sign of cloudiness, which made the land below lighten up and warmer in temperature.

Her cerulean eyes lit up at the sight of a familiar face that made her feel a little relieved, it was a girl with, short cropped dark hair and warm, brown eyes that sparkled with happiness, she was not as skinny as she was two years go but she still remained on the slimmer side. A smile tugged at her lips as she saw her best friend sitting on the ancient bench.

* * *

**Riku**

On the other hand, things still remained the same like they had been two years ago, except for the fact that a horrifying news haunted his peace of mind every single moment. As for his physical appearance, his hair had grown longer than before and covered most of eyes, as for his physique, he grew taller and more muscular in a short period of time. Maybe all the working out really did pay off, but he was not going to stop right there.

His aquamarine eyes caught the sight of a younger boy who had jet black, spiky hair and golden, cat like eyes. His facial structure was roundish and he looked boyish. Riku never forgot his striking resemblance to Sora.

"Hey dude, I swear you never take your eyes off me, are you secretly gay?" the boy who went by the name Vanitas joked as he had previously caught his friend stuck in a daydream.

"What? No way! Anyway, who is your lady friend?" the silver haired adolescent asked as he was snapped out of his stance by his now best friend.

"What? Tifa? She's my cousin you idiot. She's a year senior," the raven haired boy explained with a sarcastic yet joking smirk.

"Oh, you see, you just look so much older than any of us," Riku replied, he felt smart.

"Says the one with grey hair! Haha nice try," the black haired boy broke out in to fits of giggles that were way too feminine.

"You're the idiot, you sound like a girl!" the older boy joked, proudly deepening his voice just to rub salt on the wounded area.

"Just cause I sound like a girl now, doesn't mean I'm a girl, wait till I have a deeper voice than yours, you'll sound gay," the younger boy defended with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Why do all of our conversations start like this? We sound really homophobic, it's offensive. By any chance...," the silver haired boy trailed off looking ahead, admiring the view of plain greenery, which he dreamed of playing football on.

"By any chance, what?" Vanitas raised one of his jet black eyebrows questioningly.

"Did you ever have a brother? Like you were separated or something like that?" Riku finished explaining as his eyes met his friends golden ones for a brief second.

"If you're gonna start about that Sora dude again, let me clear this out, I'M AN ONLY CHILD," the raven haired boy explained, his annoyance was visible as it was probably the hundredth time his best friend asked him about knowing of any boy named Sora.

"Sorry I asked," the silver haired boy said plainly.

"Chill! Anyway, what did you want to tell me? You said you were gonna go somewhere?" the spiky haired thirteen year old asked, his curiosity was increasing every second.

* * *

**Xion**

"Yuffie! How've you been?!" the shorter girl with chest length hair squealed as a smile tugged at her pink lips.

"I'm wonderful, fabulous, great, amazing! What about you?" Yuffie jokingly self complimented while she waited for a response from the raven haired girl in front of her.

"I've been okay, I guess," Xion muttered, the ground seemed to be interesting all of a sudden.

"Xion? What happened?" the younger girl asked, concern took over her whole form while her brown eyes were glued to the girl in front of her.

"Oh, um, I'll tell you, but not now, we don't have enough time...," Xion said in a tone that was just a little above a whisper.

"We have plenty of time! What happened? Did anyone...do something...to you?" concern took over the younger as she placed herself next to the older female on the ancient bench.

"Well...," Xion began, her heart began to race as tears dared to spill, her nervousness was making her shiver uncontrollably, however, more than that, sadness was something she failed at concealing.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, I didn't mean to upset you. Things have been bothering me too," Yuffie tried her best at comforting the girl beside her, however, she dreaded every moment, because, as every moment passed, it made her a moment older.

"N-no, I feel like I need to tell someone, other wise it'll kill me. Since that day, I've broken off any kind of communication with practically everyone except you, Kairi and Sora. I feel as if I don't belong anywhere, I know I'm young, I'm only thirteen, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm capable of understanding," she took a deep breath, the pause was necessary for her peace of mind.

"Care to share what happened?" a light smile tugged at Yuffie's lips.

Xion sent a smile of her own in her friend's direction as she began to explain what had happened.

~**Flashback**~

_A quiet yawn escaped the lips of an ebony haired girl. Goosebumps had formed around her legs and arms mainly due to the coldness the morning held. Faintly dark shadows had formed under her sleepy eyes and her pale skin looked paler. If anyone looked at her, they would determine that she was terribly ill or resembled a supernatural creature, a vampire maybe, however, that was not the case._

_She was sleep-deprived due to the quarrels that had been taking place in the middle of the night, between her parents._

_The sound waves of the creaking stairs distracted her from thinking what she had wanted to do outside of the safety of her bedroom. Was she thirsty? No._

_All she wanted, was to find out why such a quarrel had taken place. She slowly crept her way towards the kitchen, however, the barrier only barrier that was there, was the locked door._

_A growl escaped her pink lips, she was determined to find out what had been going on. _

_A white chest of drawers caught her attention, that was where her mother had kept all the house keys, maybe she could unlock her way into the quarrel? _

_The raven haired girl quickly made her way towards the object that had hidden the keys to unlocking her way into the quarrel, however, she felt a light, soft hand, grab on to her own and pull her way, she struggled, only to be stopped by a sixteen year old girl with cropped sapphire hair. _

_"I want to know what's going on! I'm not a little kid, there's something obviously wrong, Aqua!" Xion exclaimed, warm, salty tears had already began to escape her cerulean eyes, her pale face had turned crimson from anger and sadness._

_A sad smile formed across the older girl's lips, she leaned forward and pulled the younger girl into a loving embrace. She could not bare to see her younger sister in so much grieve. After all, who would like to face parents who were constantly arguing and isolated their children away, just to make them oblivious about the situation? _

_"Everything will be fine, it's best we don't get in to the matter," Aqua tried her best at reassuring the sad girl before her, tears dared to spill from her sapphire orbs._

_"How can you say that? It's not! Mum and dad are quarrelling here and a bunch of ignorant people are coming here when I'm home alone and they are throwing insults in my way, it's as if they know when I'm alone and there's no one to witness or defend," Xion questioned, her puffy red eyes let more tears escape. _

_"Who in particular are you talking about? Are boys bothering you? Are you getting bullied?" it was Aqua's turn to question, it seemed as if Xion was hiding secrets of her own. _

_"I can't deny, but not boys. Girls," Xion responded, almost immediately. _

_"Let me guess, it's a group of girls with the main 'leader' bothering you and her 'cronies' are joining in?" Aqua raised one of her sapphire eyebrows with a small smile._

_"You could say it's something like that," a small chuckle escaped Xion's lips, it felt nice to finally talk to someone, she finally felt as if she had at least one caring family member. Aqua felt the same. _

_"What's their name? At least tell me the leader's name," Aqua asked, gently placing a comforting had on the younger girl's shoulder. _

_"Naminé," the raven haired girl sighed._

_"Naminé? Does she have blonde hair and blue eyes? Is she always three girls named, Yuna, Rikku and Paine?" Xion's eyes widened at the mention of the 'mean girls'._

_"How-how'd you know their names?!" the younger girl stuttered, her cerulean eyes were still wide._

_Aqua scratched the back of her neck and let a nervous chuckle escape her pink lips,"She's Terra's sister." _

_Xion noticed the redness creeping up her sister's porcelain face, she resembled a tomato. A teasing expression settled across the raven haired girl's face,"Aw! Someone's got a boyfriend!"_

_Before Aqua could respond to the mild teasing, their ears caught the sound waves of their screaming mother,**"Everyone here knows that the girls are not biologically related to us! We needed the money from the child support, so we adopted them! Are you forgetting that?!" **_

_**"But they're biologically related!"** a masculine voice screeched back, anger was filled in his voice._

_The place became silent. Dead silent. As each moment went by, the silence thickened in the atmosphere. The two girls' hearts were racing and their sapphire eyes were welled up with salty, hot tears._

_**"That is not relevant," **the woman replied, her voice was cold, it held onto a harsh tone._

_**"Yes it is, they can look after each other and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I'm not spending money behind someone else's children!"** the man responded, his voice had increased in volume immensely, it had become difficult to understand what he was actually saying. _

_**"No, I'm not going to let you do that!" **the woman screamed in a high pitched tone, this made the two young girls break out into sobs._

_**"Do as you please, but once that Aqua girl is eighteen years old, I don't want to see them again, do you understand?!" **the man sighed, however, his voice was still loud but it was more coherent._

_The silence took over again, the girls outside assumed that their 'mother' nodded, soon after they heard the slamming of the garden door. _

_"I don't want to live here," Xion whispered, her voice held onto the sadness she had within her._

_"What can we do? We need them anyway. Let's just go upstairs, school's starting in two days and I don't want you to be worried about this rubbish," Aqua mumbled, however, Xion somehow heard her. _

_The ebony haired girl nodded in response and headed up the stairs with her sapphire haired sister. _

_'Please help us, please,' Xion prayed as she headed up the creaking stairs. _

**~End of Flashback~**

Quiet sobs escaped Xion's lips after her whole explanation to the question her friend had asked.

"Aw, Xi! At least you have Aqua and I! We're here for you, always. Sora and Kairi are too!" Yuffie tried her best at cheering her best friend, although, she knew it would take much longer to heal.

"Yuffie, thank you," Xion looked up at her friend and sent a genuine but sad smile in her direction.

"Naminé's is your sister's boyfriend's sister?!" Yuffie asked out of pure shock.

Xion simply nodded. Her thoughts were still elsewhere, what would happen? What would happen to them?

"Anyway, Yuffie? What's up with you? You don't seem to be as happy as you are usually," Xion questioned, she wanted to know what had happened to her friend to support her like Yuffie did for her.

"That's another story, wait until lunch, okay?" Yuffie smiled, she got herself off the bench and began to head towards her form.

Xion simply smiled, and got up from the ancient bench, it had felt like hours, explaining her last days of summer but she was eager to know what was going to happen in the future.

'Year eight, here I come,' Xion thought as she made her way towards her destination.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. :D Sorry about any typing errors. **

**Review/Favourite/Follow. **

**Bye! :D**


	10. Memory Lane Part Two

**A/N: Hello people! This chapter is dedicated to whoever reviews/reads/follows, etc. Thank you for your support.**

**Also, remember, your feedback keeps me motivated to continue, so please leave a review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I only own this twisted storyline. xD**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

~Chapter 10: Memory Lane: Part Two~

Vanitas placed himself on the seat next to the popular silver haired boy, who was also known to be his best friend. All throughout the first two lessons, his curiosity was eating him up to know what his friend had wanted to tell him.

"Aww! Come on, tell me, 'pwease?' You said you'd tell moi," the raven haired male pleaded childishly, a pout formed across his lips, while his eyes tried to give off the 'cute puppy eyes' look.

"Wait till lunch, it's not a very pleasant memory anyway," the silver haired boy whispered in order to keep their conversation concealed from the lecturing teacher ahead of them.

"What?! Why?" Vanitas whined, his pout remained and his voice increased in volume.

"Shh! Shuddup, now let moi work," Riku responded, he emphasised the word 'moi' for no apparent reason.

Many curious pairs of different coloured eyes stared at the two males at the back, however, they quickly averted their attention back to the front of the classroom.

Vanitas sighed, deeply. His eyes showed no spark of enthusiasm and his facial expressions remained neutral. He gave off the impression to people that he was emotionless, whereas, he was extremely bored and his eyelids grew heavy from lack of sleep.

A huge yawn escaped his lips and immediately turned his eyes glassy and a little puffy with a hint of redness, this caught the attention of the focused, silver haired boy.

Vanitas stared at him with a bored expression across his flawless complexion,"What? Chill, I wanna sleep. Good night, nerdy."

"Slacker," Riku muttered with a smirk across his lips, his aquamarine eyes were glued to the white board in front of them.

"Mr Anderson, can you repeat what I have just said?" the irritated teacher asked the spiky haired boy next to Riku.

Everyone in the class averted their gaze to the back of the classroom, only to find a head of unruly, thick, ebony spikes on the wooden desk with the boy's arms around his head, concealing his face.

Riku stifled a laugh, his aquamarine eyes darted away from the boy next to him, to the angry, crimson face of the teacher. He stared at the teacher's face for few seconds and noticed it turned a darker shade of red as every moment passed and that resulted in him laughing out loud.

Immediately he covered his mouth and stared at the uninteresting desk that seemed to be very interesting all of a sudden. The whole class erupted in laughter as soon as they heard Vanitas snoring.

"VANITAS!" the teacher shrieked, she was the only one who did not find Vanitas' antics humourous.

"Yes teacher?" the sleepy boy raised his head up to look at the source who interrupted his sleep, he had a very sarcastic expression across his face.

"Repeat what I just said a while back," the teacher replied a little more coherently.

"VANITAS!" the boy mocked, his smirk widening, making his best friend and his peers laugh their head off.

There was a brief silence after the laughter had subsided, everyone had turned their gaze back to the fuming teacher at front. She took a deep breath and ordered harshly,"Get out."

The raven haired boy's smirk widened,"You have something against me, I swear you love me, miss."

The teacher crossed her arms over her chest and sent a threatening glare in the golden eyed boy's direction,"OUT!"

Vanitas shrugged his shoulders, the smirk widened and he lazily left his comfortable seat and made his way out of the classroom.

* * *

Lunch had finally arrived, the impatient, raven haired girl quickly made her way out of her boring science classroom, and walked to the cafeteria as quickly as she could.

She already spotted her younger friend sitting alone, looking around like a lost puppy, a smile tugged at Xion's lips.

'Aw, she looks like a loner,' she thought.

Yuffie's eyes quickly darted their way to spot Xion smiling a little as she made her way to sit opposite her. The younger girl already knew what they were going to converse about.

"Please tell me now, I have been dying all day to know!" Xion pleaded excitedly, she behaved as if she was much younger.

Yuffie took a deep breath,"Okay."

**~Flashback~**

_The twelve year old girl was pacing around her house nervously, she was practically shivering from the nervousness. Her chocolate brown eyes were glued to the floor as she watched her feet, she could not believe it was happening._

_"Dear! Why aren't you wearing something more presentable for Riku?" the voice of her mother cut through her world of nervousness._

_"Hm?" she replied absentmindedly, still keeping her eyes glued to the floor._

_Her mother sighed and repeated,"Why aren't you wearing something more presentable for Riku? Why're you in shorts and that raggy t-shirt?" _

_Yuffie shrugged her shoulders. Did she really have to marry him in future? Why could she not marry someone she would love? _

_"Go up and get-" her mother was interrupted at the sound of the door bell which made Yuffie's heart race. _

_Her mother quickly made her way to the front door while Yuffie stood there on the spot, frozen. Sure, they were good friends who supported each other but this just ruined every thing and made it awkward._

_A silver haired woman and a silver haired teenaged boy who looked around thirteen years of age stood at the doorway. The raven haired woman smiled at the two and gave them enough space to go inside the house._

_Yuffie stood there in silence as she watched Riku step in to the house and lock eyes with her for a brief moment. That brief eye contact explained how much both of them wanted to be free from this situation. _

_The mothers smiled at their children and Yuffie's mother spoke up, "We are going into the living room for a while, a few guests will be coming in a while, till then, spend some time together." _

_Yuffie nodded and instantly she spoke up,"Wait, guests? What for?"_

_"Today you two are going to get engaged properly," her mother announced with a sweet, fake smile. Despite the 'sweet' smile, her eyes gave away her warning to her daughter to not protest at any cost._

_"Oh," was all the two children could muttered in unison as they felt the presence of their mothers fade._

_They sighed as the silence surrounded them and eventually thickened, they avoided eye contact and looked around the room. _

_"You wanna play something?" Yuffie asked in a desperate attempt to make things less awkward, although, Riku was a good friend of her's it still didn't hide the fact that they were not really that close. _

_Riku smiled,"Do you have a lamp? We could make the room dark and try and create shadow images." _

_The raven haired female raised an eyebrow quetsioningly,"Am I stupid about the fact that I don't understand?" _

_He laughed,"You'll understand, I know some cool stuff!"_

_A small smile tugged at her lips,'He's so nice, why can't I like him in that way?' _

_"Earth to Yuffie! Hello?" Riku waved his hand in front of her face, breaking her trance._

_"Let's go!" he chirped as they quickly headed up the stairs._

_As soon as they reached upstairs, the sound of the doorbell rang through their ears, combined with their mothers' calls. _

_They sighed as they both descended from the stairs to see a group of people their mothers' age. _

_"I must say, they look wonderful together. How come you are getting them married? These days there's barely anyone in an arranged marriage, also at such a young age," a woman commented as she admired the pair, her brown eyes were filled with happiness._

_"It was her husband's last wish before he-" Yuffie's mother placed a comforting hand on the silver haired woman's shoulder, she responded with a smile of reassurance._

_"Also, it is a tradition in our families, coincidently or not, we only follow the pathway of an arranged marriage," the silver haired woman replied while she tried her best at hiding her tears. _

_A few moments had passed and in the blink of an eye, the two youths were already standing face to face as the nervous looking silver haired boy slid a diamond ring on to the slightly shivering, raven haired girl's ring finger._

_The crowd clapped, however, the pair were not sharing the joy._

_Why?_

_Their feelings towards each other were that of a friend's and this also meant that they were 'officially engaged'._

_In other words..._

_Dating._

* * *

"I'm really sorry Yuffie," Xion looked genuinely sad, she could understand why her best friend had been so down recently.

"It's okay. Although, I still wish I could be with who I want to be with, to be honest, I don't even want a boyfriend now! Having a fiancé is scary," the younger girl responded to the sympathy with a small smile of her own.

* * *

"Dude what happened?" the boy with unruly, ebony spikes asked, his sunset orbs staring right into Riku's aquamarine ones.

"Two years ago, my mother told me that my father passed away. He was shot by one of the enemies during the war that took place around that time in Traverse Town. I'm glad the war's over but that doesn't change the fact that it ended my father's life. Other than you and my other friends, he understood me the most," Riku explained the first part of his heartbreaking memory, he wished it had never occurred and he carefully excluded the topic of his engagement.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked," a frown was displayed across Vanitas' flawless face as he dipped his head low and stared at the table in shame.

"Don't worry, time heals my pain," Riku smiled reassuringly.

"You still look...troubled," Vanitas stated, his eyes still showing his sadness.

Riku sighed. Could he tell him about his arranged marriage that was going to take place in five years? Could he tell him about his problems and that he has to work after school due to financial problems?

"I am in a situation," Riku began, as he looked eyes with the sunset eyed boy for a brief moment."I have been forced into an arranged marriage with my friend. Mind you, she's just a friend and we both are looking for ways to get out of it. To top it off-" the silver haired boy got interrupted.

"My dad just texted me saying that we will be moving to Destiny Islands in a year. Isn't that where that Sora guy lives? Another thing. I have to live with the biggest idiot, who happens to be my cousin called Ventus. I'm glad his twin, Roxas isn't so bad," the charcoal haired boy seemed a little angry as he narrowed his eyes to the table once again.

"Roxas and Ventus are your cousins?!" the silver haired boy asked in pure shock.

"Didn't you hear me?" the younger boy asked frustratedly.

"They're Sora's cousins! That could only mean one thing, besides-" Riku was interrupted once again.

"Knock it off, maybe we are brothers, who knows? It's just I've never been told by dad since my parents are seperated and I never met her. Besides what?" irritation took over Vanitas, he was really annoyed about that he would have to live with Ventus the following year.

"Besides, Vanitas, I am moving to Destiny Islands for good too, next year," the silver haired boy responded, his eyes darting to the clock for a brief second.

"What was the point of coming here in the first place?" the younger boy asked out of confusion.

"Because her mum and mum are best friends and the transport stuff are too expensive. Also, my mum's found a stable job there," the older boy explained.

"Anyway, I'm glad we're going together and to the same school. Hate this school anyway," Vanitas stated in agreement.

Riku nodded and let a little chuckle escape his lips. At the time, he was only looking forward to what was going to happen next.

* * *

**A/N: Riku's going back! I hope that made you guys happy! Hehe, please leave a review as I feel that people do not enjoy it if they don't review. Anyway see you soon.**

**Sorry about any typing errors!**

**Review goal: 65 or more. Lets see if it's possible.**

**Review reply:**

**AJ: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like this story! :) Hope you continue reading it. **

**Au revoir.**


End file.
